Lessons
by YOLO102
Summary: I'm feeling naughty. Do not enter unless you are too. The story will unfold for those willing to review. SakuraxSasuke, SakuraxKakashi, and you'll find out who else. Graphic Lemon.
1. The Training Field

_Wrote this under a different account years ago. Started a new account so here's to picking up where we left off..._

* * *

The three members of Team 7 had been training all day. Naruto is the first to notice the tinted clouds marking twilight and the end of another day.

"Whew!" he shouts as he wipes his forehead. "That was awesome!"

"Maybe for you," Sakura grumbles. She'd been struggling with today's training.

"Aw c'mon Sakura-chan. It wasn't that bad." Naruto's almost electric-looking hair flickers as he sprints around her, still inexplicably bounding with energy.

"Sure, whatever," she says. "Go eat some ramen."

"Ooh, ramen…" His eyes grow large at the thought. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" And just like that the blond boy is gone with a poof. Sighing, Sakura resumes her training.

The typically stoic Sasuke looks at her with a cocked eyebrow. "You're going to keep going?" He is obviously surprised by her tenacity.

"I've got enough energy," she replies with a shrug. She hopes he doesn't notice the way her cheeks flush.

Apparently disinterested he begins to turn away, but suddenly changes his mind. "You know, I could give you a few tips if you wanted."

"W-what?" The offer from her long-time crush was very unexpected.

"But you'd have to earn them…"

"Sure! Anything!" Inner Sakura wants to pound her for sounding so eager but she figures it's too late to take anything back now. Sasuke steps closer to her and stares into her aqua colored eyes for a long moment. Seeming to make his decision he grabs her hand and slowly brings it downward. Staring at her hand in confusion, it takes her a moment to understand his intention.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She is baffled by this unanticipated turn of events, but for some reason she doesn't pull out of his grasp. And then her hand is resting on his crotch. Her face blushes red at the contact. Her eyes slowly travel back up to look at the condescending expression glued on his face. "What…?"

"I said you have to earn it," he states simply.

Frozen with indecision she swallows nervously but makes her choice. Kneading the area with her hand she tries to still the butterflies in her stomach.

 _What the hell are you doing?_ Inner Sakura demands.  
 _Shut up! We both know this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!_

She forces Inner into submission and increases her pressure on his crotch. "You're gonna have to do better than that," he whispers into her ear and grabs her hand leading it to the waist of his pants. Gulping once more she unties his pants. He was going to make her do everything apparently. As she kneels before him she gasps in surprise at the long thing before her. His penis is huge! And already slightly erect.

Glancing up at him she takes his cue from his expression and tentatively licks her lips before placing them at the tip of his long cock. He moans slightly as she pumps the hardening shaft with her hands and pushes her lips farther down his member. Insecurity fills her since she's painfully aware that she's never done anything like this before. But this is Sasuke and she's determined to impress him.

"Ung," he grunts in pleasure as she pulls more of him into her mouth. She shifts her hand down to play with his balls making him jump unexpectedly. Tucking her pink hair behind her ear with one hand she starts pumping her mouth along his member bobbing up and down it. She feels her small breasts bounce together as she pumps him faster and faster.

"Uh, uh, Sakura," he gasps unable to form a coherent sentence when she gives the part of his dick she can't fit in her mouth a squeeze. He begins bucking his hips involuntarily and she tries to match his rhythm until they are both bouncing up and down so quickly her breasts clap together painfully. His dick is hot with potential as it plunges deeper and deeper into her throat. She feels it rub across her tongue and hit the back of her mouth. It's' thick shaft creates new and exciting sensations in her as the veins in it rub up and down her. She moans into his thrusts sending vibrations up his shaft and causing little hiccups of sound as he pulls out and thrusts in. The feelings and sounds must send him over the edge because suddenly Sasuke clones erupt everywhere. They waste no time removing her clothes.

"Wha-" she pauses in surprise. This wasn't what she had expected and she's not sure she wants it. But before she can object Sasuke grabs a fistful of her pink and thrusts his cock roughly down her throat until her nose crashes against his groin. He shoves both hands in her hair trapping her in his grip and continues thrusting into her mouth so she can't do anything but gag on the unexpected cock.

There's more than the one pair of hands now. Two hands are yanking the bra off of her while another sneaks past the hemline of her panties. She releases a muffled yelp when she feels two fingers thrust into her pussy but Sasuke's hands are still tangled in her hair so she can't say anything else.

"Don't fight it, Sakura-chan," one Sasuke whispers in her ear. "You know you want it." She yelps again when her panties are ripped roughly off her. The thin fabric tearing easily under the Sasuke clone's strength. Three fingers pump in and out of her now while she kneels propped up on her hands and knees. The juice in her pussy gurgling with every thrust. Another pair of hands knead her breasts more roughly than she would have liked. They massage them first up and down then in wide circles stretching them as far as they'll go. She whimpers as the pain registers in her mind but another part of her wishes they'd pull them just a little harder.

As if sensing her unspoken desire the clone pumping his fingers in and out of her suddenly increases his speed scooping his fingers in and out of her pussy with a furious speed barely brushing her g-spot. The teasing sends a jolt through her but not enough to send her over the edge. The hands at her breast shift to her pink nipples pinching and prodding them until she's delirious with the feeling. All at once the fingers torturing her wet core and breasts are replaced with hot, wet mouths. One is at each breast and two on her core so they can torture her clit and vagina simultaneously. She screams an unbroken sound around Sasuke's still-firm member shoved in her mouth. It seems to have grown even larger inside her; the veins swelling out in all the right places. Overcome with pleasure she braces herself against Sasuke's thighs while his clones rape every plane of her body with their mouths. They suck and bite her nipples while another sucks the juices from her pussy and lick her clit. They wander across her stomach and shoulders down along her thighs and calves even going so far as to suck on her toes until she thrashes around with the pleasure of her first orgasm.

Through her hazy, pleasure-drunk mind inner Sakura shouts at her to stop this indecent behavior. They were in the practice field for crying out loud! Kakashi-sensei was probably going to discover them if he wasn't already watching! But the image of their sensei watching her be soaked in Sasuke's saliva and cum only increases her burning desire and her sweet juices begin to drip down her thighs in steady rivulets. Sasuke takes his dick out of her mouth long enough for a clone to stick his fingers soaked with her cum into her mouth. She sucks greedily on the hand tasting the dirt mixed in with it. He thrusts his hand as far as it will go into her mouth making her gag his fingers scrape down her throat.

A steady moan is pouring from her now. Sasuke is pours his huge cock down her throat once more still hard and still rough. Now his clones have grabbed her and flipped her on her back so he can pump into her even more roughly. She lies flat on her back like a submissive puppy taking in every thrust and touch of him and his clones.

Confusion spreads through her as the unexpected sensation of fingers probing her asshole suddenly appears. She whines on Sasuke's cock but he only increases his speed barely giving her time to catch a breath around each thrust. "We saw the way you were touching yourself when we visited yesterday," says the Sasuke clone. "Let us give you what you want." Just as one finger slides slowly into her butthole a stiff cock presses into her tight, wet pussy combining the pain with the pleasure of his fuck. Soon another Sasuke starts fucking her breasts with his cock and feels the triple fuck begin to overwhelm her as another orgasm builds inside her. "Harder! Harder!" she tries to say around the dick in her throat.

When two more clones grab her hands and begin to rub them over their cocks she loses it and cums for an entire minute until every clone has cum inside her and her trembling body collapses with exhaustion.

But Sasuke isn't done yet.

More clones poof onto the field as he fucks her mouth without restraint. She can't breath anymore but that fact is ignored when the new clones pick up where the previous left off. One presses a ruthless three fingers into her asshole so she screams in pain. He relentlessly pumps and stretches her ass while two clones force her legs apart as she tries to squeeze them shut. She is left with her legs trapped in an over extended splits with her hands clawing Sasuke's thighs as he kneels over her face. Fingers fill every orifice of her body until suddenly hot cocks replace them. "Aaah!" she screams in pleasure and pain. Her breasts are now being massaged once more. They flick at her nipples and tug them until her breasts are taut.

The Sasukes thrust into her at the superhuman speed of a ninja each one ripping its pleasure from her body. "You like that don't you my little slut? Tell me you like it!" The original Sasuke shouts as he finally removes his huge dick from her mouth. She stares at it as it hovers inches from her face dripping cum onto her cheeks. "Say it!" he shouts and grabs one of her nipples and twists it painfully. She gasps in pleasure and pain now speechless with the feeling. When she doesn't answer immediately he repeats the cruel motion with both nipples. Pinching her tips hard and twisting ruthlessly he watches her scream while two clones pump in and out of her pussy and asshole. "SASUKE I LOVE IT! TEACH THIS LITTLE WHORE A LESSON!" she screams hoarsely at the top of her lungs. He doesn't answer immediately. Just pulls her breasts out tightly pinching as hard as he can. She jerks around beneath his touch. "Please..." she whispers breathlessly. "Please fuck this dirty whore!"

She's not exactly sure what happened after that. She just remembers that he filled her mouth with his cock once more while the other two in her butt and pussy never let up. She vaguely remembers cocks everywhere- burning, pumping and slapping her. It felt like her body fell apart with pleasure as every piece of her was fucked. Then everything went black.

"Uuuh," she moans slightly as she wakes up. The world slowly comes into focus as she looks up from her position on the ground. "Well, well Sakura-chan. This is certainly a new side of you." It's Kakashi-sensei! This isn't as sexy as she'd imagined now that he's actually caught her laying naked on the training ground soaked in someone's cum.

"Ka-kakashi-sensei-" she stutters. "Don't worry, Sakura," a hand brushes over her cheek. It's Sasuke. "You don't need to be embarassed."

"Yeah, because now it's my turn." With those words heat pulls between her legs once more and she finds herself unable to keep her hand fra the arrival of several poofs and looks around to see all of Kakashi's dogs around her. Pakkun rests at her feet watching her finger herself.

"How do you feel about doggy style?" he asks suggestively and suddenly Sakura knows it's going to be a long, and crazy night.

* * *

 _Do you want more?_


	2. The Fantasy

_Here we go again..._

* * *

It had been a few days since her unexpected encounter in the training field. Remembering how Sasuke touched her sends waves of pleasure crashing around inside her. She bites one soft lip as she stifles the sensations that had awoken that day. Sakura's breath catches as more of those memories set her fists clenching and her womanly area throbbing. Luckily, the soreness there has faded, but her body remains sensitive to the touch. She tries not to dwell on the reasons why.

Sakura shakes her head in an attempt to banish her sinful thoughts. Her pink hair brushes across her cheeks and shoulders as she stands in the road fighting the urge to run home and lock herself in her room.

 _It's no good, Sakura. You started this and now you have to live with the consequences._ Inner Sakura self-righteously scolds her.

Sakura awakened unexpected desires three days ago. But the truly frustrating consequence was that nobody seems to want to talk about it. Sasuke acts just as aloof and Kakashi-sensei looks at her with the same disinterest he always has. Her cheeks burn as she remembers how her master had found her naked and ready to be taken again. The man made his usual innuendos before summoning his dogs and unexpectedly chasing the young students off the training field.

Sakura had convinced herself that she had imagined the brief flash of desire in sensei's eyes before he warned against future infractions and banished them from the field. Biting her lip once more, Sakura flees around the corner of a tall building. She presses herself against a cool, stone wall and takes a moment to collect herself. Her palms press against her flushed cheeks before balling into fists against her chest. She feels her small breasts rise with each breath and focuses on their rise and fall as she tries to calm down.

"It's no good, Sakura-chan." An unexpected voice startles Sakura and she jumps into a defensive stance. She tries to see into the dark recess of the alley to identify the man speaking to her. "You can't ignore the feelings your body now craves."

"S-Sasuke-chan?" she asks. Who else could be implying what this voice is? She hesitantly steps forward. Each step coils burning desire more tightly in her as she wonders whether she is about to have a private moment with the boy who proved to her over and over again that he is now a man. Her delicate fingers reach forward into the dark. Quick as lightning, a hand grabs her wrist. It's familiar but not Sasuke's.

Shock and fear overpower her. She forgets to defend herself as the hand yanks her into the dark where she collides with a powerful torso. Her sensitive breasts protest at the abuse.

"Surely, I've taught you better than this." Sakura overcomes her daze and manages to gasp quietly.

"Kakashi-sensei…?" Sure enough, she is looking up into the familiar face of her master. His features remain obscured by the mask and bandana, but his good eye looks down at her with rare expressiveness. One warm hand slides down her arm while the other glides across her back, barely grazing the upper curves of her supple cheeks. Sakura's breath shudders and grows shallow as his hands slowly explore the curves blooming on her figure. He pulls at the fabric stretched tightly around her new hips and seems to test its strength. She gasps again as his hands slide up her side and his thumbs graze the edges of her breasts.

"Sensei…" she whispers breathlessly. His gaze seems to smirk down at her, but the stillness doesn't last. Without warning, he shoves her against the wall, and she whimpers at the sudden sting along her back. His hands are once again at her wrists and he uses them to pin her arms flat against the wall.

"We should probably dispense with the titles," Kakashi advises. Sakura chooses not to understand his meaning.

"Why would we do that," she demands. In response, Kakashi presses a thigh between her legs. He rubs it along her folds until he feels the space there grow warm against his thigh. Sakura shuts her eyes and tries not to give into the sensations pooling between her legs.

Taking care to keep her arms pinned against the wall, Kakashi leans in close. His chest presses against hers and he's surprised to discover only the thin fabric of her kimono stands between him and the young ninja's breasts. The tips of her nipples press against him as he continues his ministrations to her womanhood.

"Stop," she weakly demands.

"Don't be like that, Sakura," he whispers seductively. "I saw the look in your eyes when I found you laying naked in the grass. You were covered in cum and panting for more. I bet you've never felt that way before. I bet you're dying to feel it again." His breath is warm against her ear as he speaks through his mask. She shivers at his words and feels her nipples harden. She begins rubbing them in small circles against Kakashi's chest.

The nagging feeling that she shouldn't be doing this lingers in one small corner of her mind, but she's quickly forgetting any specific reason why. Kakashi removes his knee from her throbbing core and releases her wrists. She bites her lip to prevent herself from voicing her disappointment as he allows a breath of space between them.

 _About damn time!_ Inner Sakura shouts. Obviously, she did not approve of Kakashi's advances or Sakura's unexpected desire for him.

"Sakura," Kakashi commands her attention once more. He places a slender finger underneath her chin and raises her face to look at him. He removes his hand to instead pull the ninja's headband up so that he gazes down at her with both eyes. One black. One red. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since that day at the training field. I want to know what your breasts feel like as I squeeze them, what your nipples taste like as I suck on them, what your pussy feels like with my cock deep in it. I want to hear you begging me for more." His voice is very sincere now. He pulls his mask down and the mystery of his appearance is solved in the most unexpected of circumstances. Sakura gazes up at his handsome features and wonders how old one has to be to become a shinobi. He is undoubtedly to old for her, but his young features give her the excuse she needs to justify her next statement. She stares into his mesmerizing eyes and says, "Fuck me, master."

Without hesitation Kakashi presses against her once more. He kisses her pink lips while his fingers replace the leg that pressed against her loins. She weaves her fingers into his silver hair as she pulls him as close as possible. His wet tongue brushes along her lip. She parts them and allows his tongue to enter her mouth. It dances with hers, commanding her tongue to move this way and that. His hot breath mixes with hers until they are simply breathing each other in.

Meanwhile, her legs squirm together as her master's fingers press at the folds hidden beneath her clothes. She'd foregone all underwear today so the fingers pressing against her create explosive sparks of desire everywhere they roam. Her breasts and pussy beg to be freed from the only layer standing between her and her master's taut body. His fingers run across the fabric now wet with her desire. Sensing her eagerness, he hooks one finger into the damp fabric and tears it open. She gasps into his mouth as cool air greets her dripping folds. Kakashi doesn't resume his kissing. Instead, he watches her reaction as he slowly inserts a single finger into her. Her mouth falls open, lips puckering and her eyes seem to lose focus as she begins drowning the sensations of his fingering.

"More," she begs breathlessly. "Please more." Her panting has grown steadily. Kakashi smiles but does not increase his speed or pressure. Instead he places a kiss on her neck followed by a quick bite. He presses his thumb against the throbbing bud between her legs as he marks her neck with his teeth. The pleasure and pain have her rocking against his hand, desperately seeking more stimulation.

Kakashi presses his free hand against her hip and forces her to be still as he moves his finger in and out of her. He's surprised by the tightness he discovers there. He'd watched what was undoubtedly her first time followed quickly by her second and third and fourth and fifth. She moans incoherently as his finger pumps in and out. Her wet, hot pussy gurgles with each pass of his finger and the sound sets his cock swelling with arousal. He presses his crotch against her hip but forces himself to wait for relief.

He feels her walls contract around his finger. Her body is eager to climax, but with one last pump he removes his finger instead. She moans again and he rewards the dainty sound with one last flick against her bud. He feels her body shudders against his. Her warm skin is feverish and prickling with electric desire.

Kakashi raises his finger to her lips so she can clean off the juices dripping from it. She greedily laps at it. His control slips some at the sight her jade eyes staring up at him while she slowly thrusts her lips along his finger. His desire is multiplied by an unexpected hand pressed against his crotch. For one breathless moment Kakashi is overwhelmed as her breasts heave against him, her hand runs over his hardened cock, and her lips suck on the finger he'd used to pleasure her. She releases his finger with a small pop before licking her lips and surprising him again. "Tell me what you want, master."

Her voice purrs with seduction and Kakashi wonders if she understands how effective her words are. His hard member strains at the fabric of his pants. Evidence of the surprising need. He can't stop the slight rock in his hips as he presses against her. The small friction at his groin fuels the steady increase in his need to be inside her. He groans as he leans over her.

She loves the feeling of his hard body pressed against hers. Her inner thighs are coated with the wet need stirred in her. All Sakura wants is the delirious oblivion she'd experienced on the training field and she's not nearly as shy this time. Kakashi's body is the new mystery to be uncovered and she knows exactly where to start. His throbbing cock presses against her stomach, breasts, then throat as she lowers herself before him.

Without hesitation she releases her sensei's cock. It spills out of his pants, and she gapes at his long, thick member with resurrected shyness. She didn't expect that anyone would be bigger than Sasuke. However, the thought of repeating of last week's events with a larger man cures her of any hesitation. She takes the firm appendage into her mouth and slides it deep into her throat. Kakashi thrusts into her mouth so the hot tip of his cock reaches deep inside her. She immediately gags, but the large, throbbing cock doesn't ease up. With her back against the wall and Kakashi's groin in her face she's forced to swallow back her spluttering.

His cock lodges deep in her throat as she takes in more and more of his enormous length. His hands tangle in her pink hair so he can pull her head up and down his hot shaft. Still planted firmly between his body and the wall behind her, Sakura does her best to catch a breath while Kakashi's thick shaft slides relentlessly down her throat. He moans as her tongue swirls around him. Her lips and mouth wrap him up in a hot, messy kiss. When he finally pulls out of her, she gasps for air.

"Oh God," he mutters breathlessly. Kakashi is surprised by how powerful his arousal is. He is rarely lost to emotion these days. But now he discovers that he is dangerously close to losing focus on everything except the girl kneeling in front of his hard erection.

Sakura rises and presses herself subtly against him. He takes a deep breath before turning his face toward the darkening sky. His chest flutters and muscles coil as her warm body rests against his. He realizes that he's taken this too far. He is facing a great abyss. His own desires had fooled him into thinking that toying with a gullible girl would be simple amusement. Now he stands on the ledge and the only thing preventing him from plunging into the dark is his evaporating control. He presses his palms against the wall and tries to resurrect some level of reasoning.

Sakura runs her small hands across his chest and Kakashi swears he can hear soft purring. Sakura raises her hand to his cheek and he obeys her silent command. His eyes drift back down the kunoichi and he is hypnotized by her heated expression. Her jade eyes are liquid desire. Her lips are parted and inviting. His hands seem to move without permission and weave themselves back into her silky hair. Her breasts press against his chest as her breath catches. Silently, she entices him. He clings to the memory of a time when he could think about anything except her mouth wrapped around his hard shaft.

His hands slide down her hair and brush across her cheeks until his fingers gently play at the collar of her dress. She bites her lip and Kakashi is undone. In one swift move he rips her dress open. The latches of the dress tear apart. Her skin is electrified as the silky fabric falls from her. With a frustrated moan, Kakashi's mouth is on hers. His warm hands clinging to her small breasts and hips thrusting against her. Sakura celebrates the sensations he sets free inside her. His hands quickly move to her backside and he hoists her up. Her legs wrap around his waist her fingers cling to his shoulders. Kakashi attacks her mouth as he presses her against the wall. He uses the leverage to line her folds up with his groin. He wastes only a moment on dragging the tip along her wet folds so this shaft is ready to slide into her. Then her hot juices swallow him up.

Bliss.

Pure bliss floods Kakashi with the first stroke.

His cock quivers with pleasure as he begins pushing in and out of her. Her body is eager to please him and only just awakening to its sexual potential. With her legs still wrapped around him he pulls them deeper into the recesses of the ally. Her moans are growing louder and it only takes one lucky passerby to catch them as they fuck. Meanwhile, Sakura celebrates as she feels the air lick at her skin. Her ripped clothes flutter around her as Kakashi carries farther into privacy.

 _It's not too late to stop this!_ Shouts inner Sakura as Kakashi takes another step into the darkness. His stiff member is hot inside her as she kisses up his neck.

 _You're going to end up rolling on the ground like animals._ Sakura likes the idea of that, especially as Kakashi's dick flickers with energy inside. Her walls squeeze him with every jostled movement down the alley and his hard member responds.

 _We are better than the common whore you're quickly making us!_ Kakashi's lips press against hers once more and silence any objections she might have made. When they finally arrive at the end of the alley he pulls out of her. She moans in complaint at the loss of stimulation. Kakashi smirks down at the quivering girl. He finishes removing his clothes before sliding her ripped dress off of her. Instead of discarding it he uses the fabric to tie Sakura's hands behind her back and to cover her eyes.

He pauses to appreciate the image before him. The pink-haired beauty is pale in the darkness as she waits for him to continue his ministrations. His eyes worship the curves of her lips, her throat, her bare shoulders. He can't help running his hands down the sides of her breasts and across the plains of her stomach. He drops to his knees as his finger tips graze her hips and squeeze her plump cheeks. He reverently presses a kiss to her heated mound and is rewarded with a quiet moan.

"Please," she whispers. "I need you inside me. I need your cock to finish what we started…" And she meant every pleading word of it. His breath is hot as it brushes against her. There's one more charged moment of hesitance before he is on her. And this time her sensei isn't hesitant or overwhelmed. He's in complete control as he ravishes her body.

Above this carnal scene, a pair of eyes watch. One black and one red. They squint warily down at the images of a young girl behaving much older than her years. Kakashi picks up the bandana he'd removed and prepares to conclude the hypnosis he'd impulsively experimented with tonight.

* * *

 _Can you guess what comes next?_


End file.
